Cativo no Lar
by Rayana Wolfer
Summary: Naquela noite, Tsuna fica em casa com uma simples gripe. Mas Gokudera parece não gostar do fenómeno, e insiste em ficar do lado dele e em sua casa, não importa como. Português de Portugal.


É a primeira fanfic que me atrevo a escrever sobre Reborn. Nem sei exactamente por que comecei a escrevê-la, nem sei até onde irei com ela. Talvez nem sequer passe de uma simples one-shot tosca. xD Acho que isso depende da receptividade dos leitores.

* * *

.

**Cativo no Lar  
**

.

- Jyuudaime!! – aquela voz preocupada e eufórica quebrou o silêncio da noite. No momento seguinte, a única coisa que foi possível ouvir foi os passos de corrida desenfreada tropeçarem pelas escadas acima – _Jyuudaime! Diga-me que está tudo bem!! Jyuudaime!_

Sawada Tsunayoshi tossiu e precisou de alguns segundos para abrir os olhos lacrimejantes e ensonados. Estava deitado na cama do seu quarto, aconchegado em cobertores e lençóis fofos, e acabava de acordar. Mas de onde vinha aquele barulho todo? Parecia que uma tempestade tinha invadido a sua casa. Era impossível, todavia, que o seu azar se estendesse à possibilidade de um furacão decidir incomoda-lo pessoalmente numa visita ao seu lar. Muito menos, gritando daquela maneira para o acordar…

_A menos que…_

- O-Oi?! – Tsuna assustou-se, e levantou a cabeça, alarmado. Sentou-se muito direito na cama, com o coração palpitante de súbita ansiedade – Este grito agora mesmo foi…?

Como resposta, alguém abriu a porta muito bruscamente e ofegou com uma respiração completamente sofrida.

- Jyuudaime!!

Tsuna reconheceu a voz. Disparou o olhar assustado para a porta do seu quarto, onde estava um rapaz alto, de cabelo prateado e comprido, que arfava e apoiava-se nos joelhos, para recuperar o fôlego. Mas não era um rapaz qualquer. Seu colega, e o seu mais fiel e assustador membro da Vongola…

- G-Gokudera-kun! – exclamou, perplexo.

Hayato estava pálido como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Parecia com dificuldades em respirar, no esforço de ter corrido até ali. O casaco preto estava meio despido num ombro, como se tivesse vestido com toda a pressa.

Ao vê-lo, Tsuna não conseguiu evitar senão pensar o pior… Será que alguém os tinha atacado? Será que Lambo tinha caído de um precipício?! Kyoko estaria bem?! Ou será que…?!

- _O que é que aconteceu?!_

Gokudera levantou a cabeça com um ar dramático ao ouvir aquela pergunta, como fosse uma questão demasiado dolorosa para conseguir ser respondida. Com os olhos verdes assustados e sofredores, avançou bruscamente e precipitou-se para o meio do quarto, fazendo uma vénia atrapalhada.

- Jyuudaime! _Sumimasen!!_ – com um pedido de desculpas, Gokudera fechou os olhos com força e apontou o nariz para o solo. Tsuna recuou na cama, nervoso. Aquilo só teve a faculdade de deixá-lo ainda mais incomodado – _Sumimasen!!_ – exclamou com voz emotiva – Eu fiquei a saber só agora!

Mas Tsuna piscou os seus olhos castanhos, sem perceber. Por que diabo estava Gokudera a pedir-lhe desculpas? O que é que ele tinha feito de errado? E por que é que tinha de o acordar àquela hora da noite, tão tarde?

Gokudera endireitou-se, com a mesma expressão totalmente deplorável.

- O Reborn-san contou-me!! Que você ficou gravemente doente!!

Tsuna ficou petrificado, sentindo um frio de mau presságio no estômago.

_- G-Gravemente…? _– ao tomar consciência do que tinha acabado de ouvir, ficou com cara de idiota a olhar para ele – O… o quê?

- Por isso, eu… _Eu decidi que vou ficar a seu lado, até recuperar a sua saúde!! – _com voz determinada e cheia de compaixão, Gokudera ganhou com um ar furioso e tirou um saco de plástico cheio de remédios de trás das suas costas. Colocou os seus óculos com a mão direita e agarrou numa montanha de livros medicinais (que ele escondera sabe Deus como) – Vamos derrotar esse vírus com a ciência!!

Tsuna quase entrou em pânico ao ver aquele saco cheio de comprimidos de todas as cores.

- O-o quê?! – exclamou – Es-Espera! Mas o que…?!

Nem valia a pena perguntar. Onde estivesse o nome de _Reborn_, estava um sarilho.

O que ele teria dito ao Gokudera para provocar semelhante invasão súbita e dramática em sua casa?! Que história era essa de gravemente doente?! Aff, Reborn seguramente estaria algures a rir-se de si, esperando que se desenvencilhasse sozinho daquela situação. Quando voltasse diria algo como "_O chefe de uma família tem que confiar nos seus súbditos nas horas mais difíceis" _ou "_O chefe de uma família tem que saber resolver os mal entendidos sozinho_". O pior era que Gokudera era sempre muito excêntrico nas suas reacções para com os menores detalhes; sinceramente, Tsuna às vezes tinha medo do que ele pudesse fazer, só para garantir que o seu chefe (ele) tinha paz no mundo. Ou pelo menos, ele tentava…

Gokudera observou-o, emotivo e com o rosto transpirado de preocupação. Tsuna teve que aproveitar esses segundos preciosos para apelar aos céus todas as reservas da sua paciência.

- G-Gokudera-kun – falou com uma gota de suor, com um ar sem graça - Ninguém está gravemente doente aqui…!

Olhou para o "subordinado", quase com pena dele. Como é que podia explicar a situação sem fazê-lo passar por vergonha? É claro que se sentia tocado pela preocupação dele (mesmo que fosse espartanamente exagerada). Mas Gokudera ficou ainda mais pálido.

Com o ar mais calmo que conseguiu, Tsuna sorriu vagamente e tentou explicar.

- _Ora _– apontou com o polegar na direcção da mesa. Gokudera piscou os olhos e viu ali em cima uma caixa de aspirinas, e um copo de água cheio pela metade – A minha mãe trouxe o remédio há pouco – Tsuna tentou tranquilizá-lo com o seu melhor sorriso – É só uma gripe, por isso…

Mas Gokudera não ficou absolutamente nada tranquilo. A pele do seu rosto ficou azul, e ele, com os olhos muito abertos na direcção da caixa de comprimidos. Era como se fosse a derradeira confirmação dos seus maiores medos.

- Eu sabia!! – exclamou com o mesmo tom emocionado e fechou um punho no ar, seus olhos sombrios – Jyuudaime! Não adianta persuadir-me! Mesmo que seja um simples vírus, é meu dever como seu braço direito!! – exclamava.

_Nada feito…_

Tsunayoshi mergulhou o rosto numa mão.

_Ele ouviu o que eu disse?_

- Gokudera-kun, ouve o que…

Mas engasgou-se nas próprias palavras e teve um ataque de tosse, arrepiado com o frio. Gokudera calou-se e virou a cabeça, alarmado, na direcção do seu proclamado "chefe", que cobria a boca com a mão, numa tentativa de controlar a respiração. Ficou ligeiramente mais sério, e algo calado.

- Jyuu… daime?

- Vá, não é nada – ouviu-o dizer com uma voz algo desgastada. Tsuna olhou para cima e passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho, totalmente desalinhado e espetado no ar... esboçou um sorriso algo forçado – Todos apanhamos resfriados de vez em quando… né?

Claro que não estava tão _relaxado_ como queria fazer acreditar. Caramba, _com Reborn por perto,_ será que ele podia dar-se a esse luxo? Será que ia ser obrigado a ir à escola no dia seguinte? Teria os mesmos trabalhos extra no final da noite? Teria que enfrentar as queimaduras de uma bomba por cada erro que dava nas respostas dos trabalhos de casa?! Só pensar nisso punha-o nervoso. Nem queria pensar nos colegas a evitá-lo nos corredores da escola… Teria que evitar a presença de Kyoko, de qualquer forma. Não queria que ela ficasse doente por sua causa…

- _Sumimasen!_

Ouviu a voz de Gokudera pedir-lhe perdão, e isso trouxe-o à realidade. Mas Tsuna piscou os olhos e voltou-se para o amigo, surpreendido pela súbita reacção dele. Gokudera já se tinha aproximado, pegando-o de surpresa, para lhe pousar a mão na testa.

- _A… re?_

Sentiu-lhe a mão. Os dedos frios dele, cobertos de anéis, em contacto com a sua pele… e sentiu algum rubor que não tinha nada a ver com a febre escaldar-lhe as faces. Gokudera fechava os olhos, e parecia concentrado a medir-lhe a temperatura. Isso fê-lo sentir-se… estranho.

- _Eu sabia!_ – ele murmurou e baixou-se ao nível dele, com um ar sério – Jyuudaime! Peço perdão, mas amanhã, eu não vou deixar que você saia da cama.

Tsuna ficou nervoso e protestou.

- O-oi! Mas eu já disse, não é para tant…

- _Dameda!_ – a voz cortou-lhe a frase, para surpresa do próprio Tsunayoshi, que observou-o espantado. E percebeu, pelas feições dele, que estava a falar a sério. Não estava habituado àquela atitude rebelde por parte do seu… colega… - O senhor está sempre a esforçar-se demasiado! Recentemente deu tudo de si contra aqueles cães da Varia! Deixe-me ser útil… desta vez, eu sei que posso!

- He...? - Tsuna não entendia.

Gokudera prostrou-se no chão e exclamou, desesperado, entre grandes vénias.

- _Sumimasen! Sumimasen!_ S-Só desta vez!! Não posso obedecer-lhe!

- Gokudera… kun… - não conseguia evitar senão sentir pena dele, apesar do constrangimento – V-vá, pára com isso.

Mas como continuou a vê-lo de joelhos e com a nuca exposta, Tsuna mordeu o lábio, sem saber muito bem como acabar com aquela situação ridícula. Fechou os olhos e, respirou fundo, já exausto. Achou que o melhor mesmo era ceder.

- Vá, já entendi. _Wakatta…_ – balbuciou. Mas para garantir que o animava, acrescentou – Não te preocupes. Amanhã fico em casa. Está bom assim?

Teve a resposta espelhada no rosto do amigo assim que ele levantou a cabeça. Gokudera admirou-o com um ar felicíssimo, e anuiu.

- Jyuudaime! Isso deixa-me muito feliz!! Descanse em paz!

Ficou vermelho. Como ele conseguia usar aquelas frases embaraçosas tão naturalmente, era algo que excedia a sua capacidade de compreensão.

- T-Tudo bem, fica tranquilo…

- Não se preocupe! Amanhã você ficará muito melhor! _Comigo ao seu lado!_ – Gokudera agarrou-lhe nas duas mãos com veemência e mostrou um sorriso brilhante… um gesto que conseguiu pôr Tsuna francamente nervoso.

_Esse entusiasmo todo…? Isto não pode acabar bem…_

_..._

Era tardíssimo, mas Reborn não estava a dormir no quarto, como era habitual...

_Porquê...?_

* * *

**NOTA FINAL**

Bom, desconheço totalmente a actividade das fanfics de Reborn. Mas agradeço imenso quaisquer reviews, seja a curto ou longo prazo. *,* Onegai!


End file.
